It wouldn't be My World Without You
by bassempire
Summary: A collection of AU/What If one-shots and episode rewrites based off prompts and inspiration I have. Rating M for Smut, so if that is not your cup of tea then I would find a story more to your liking.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all copyrights belong to their respective owners.**

**Us vs the World**

Blair had been seeing Chuck in secret, she wouldn't admit it, but Chuck was making her happier then she had been in a while. He had a way of making her flutter inside, like the butterflies Chuck felt for her. But was it turning into something more

They began making out in Blair's bedroom at the Waldorf Penthouse, Eleanor was in Paris for the week, so it was just Dorota there, so they didn't have to worry about being caught.

Chuck began to kiss her passionately; the thought of them sneaking around together was exciting and it made him slightly aroused. He loved the idea of the chance of being caught with Blair. What had she done to him, why couldn't he stop thinking of her? Chuck Bass just couldn't get enough of her, she was so irresistible.

If this was any other women, he probably would have ended things weeks ago, after their first time. But Blair was different, she had a strong hold on him, maybe he was starting to develop a heart.

All he knew was that he wanted her, but they had to keep things a secret so no one knew yet.

Chuck began sliding his hands down her thigh, as he began to speak to her "So who is escorting you to cotillion?" he asked, he didn't know why he asked, but he did, he couldn't help himself.

She then looked in Chuck's direction, completely shocked by his question. She hadn't thought about cotillion. Since she was a little girl she dreamed of going with Nate. However things change and since their breakup, she hadn't thought of who to take to the Cotillion Debutante ball.

If she had her choice it would be Chuck, however their relationship wouldn't be much of a secret, and she kind of liked it being a secret, other than Serena no one knew yet. And that excited her, their relationship hadn't been defined, and it excited her not knowing what their future was.

Since Blair was a little girl, she thought Nate was her future, she never thought about a future with Chuck Bass. But she was starting to think, what did her future with Chuck hold? She knew Chuck's future had been planned by his father.

He would be taking over Bass Industries when the time came, so he would become very wealthy. Blair never thought about what she wanted professionally, she knew she wanted to be a powerful woman. So, the more she thought about it, the more a future with Chuck made sense. They could both become successful, ruling there empires together. If Blair was queen, Chuck would be the king of Manhattan.

Blair loved fashion, but never wanted to be her mother. But since she was queen she had judged others, by their taste in clothing. Her taste had been impeccable , she always expected everything to be perfect, she was a perfectionist.

Blair was a dictator of taste, and expected nothing less from her future husband. And Chuck had excellent fashion taste, and as the future CEO of Bass Industries expected nothing less. If she had to pick her future husband on fashion taste alone, Chuck would win in a heartbeat.

Blair wondered if she could start her own fashion editorial magazine, it would be a perfect way to put her fashion dictatorship skills to the test. But, she also knew her mother would expect her to take over Waldorf Designs. Blair didn't think she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps and follow her own path, she just didn't know what that was.

Chuck always had a huge understanding of Real Estate and Business; Blair had that same understanding in fashion. The question remained, was it in an editorial capacity or a clothing line capacity.

So she wondered if she ended up with Chuck Bass, what kind of power they would have. They would probably be the most powerful couple in Manhattan, if people would understand why she had sex with Chuck, and eventually date him, if it lead there that was.

But what Chuck be able to be boyfriend, much less husband material? She wanted things to work with Chuck. She didn't know what it was, but somehow she was starting to develop feelings for him. She didn't know if it was the Bass charm, or something else. She knew his reputation, but somehow didn't care. She knew he felt the same towards her, so somehow it didn't bother her.

Chuck and Blair could become very powerful people as a future couple, a couple that the world could fear, a force to be reckoned with. But she wanted to take it one day at a time, take it slow to figure out. Not knowing her future with Chuck excited her.

Blair had spent her whole life planning her future with Nate, from their High School life, to college and post-college to their eventual Marriage.

Blair was starting to realize, she would always be Nate's second choice. He would always want Serena first, but settle for Blair because of his future and his family. His family didn't approve of Serena.

From Serena's lifestyle of partying, drugs, or one-night stands. They felt she was not good enough for Nate. Her drug problems didn't help either. Nate's family never approved of anyone that wasn't Blair, but Nate's heart wasn't totally there.

Serena was like the girl he wanted, but couldn't have. It was like something you see in movies, with one of the forbidden love stories.

It wasn't so much the fact that Serena and Nate slept together that bothered Blair, it was the fact that Nate had an emotional connection to her, he connected to her in ways she hadn't with Nate. That is one thing with Chuck, he didn't get emotionally connected, or so she thought.

Sex to Chuck had just been about pleasure and having something to warm his sheets. But she felt a connection she never felt with Nate. With Nate it was always about dinner party's or masked balls and society events and gala's.

She had thought Nate was the ne for her, but no she sees it was all a lie. It was all about her marrying someone from old money. The Blair Waldorf she showed the world, was the one that had appeared to have the perfect boyfriend, perfect academic career and life.

But that wasn't the real Blair Waldorf; it was the one she showed to Nate and the rest of the world. She had showed Chuck the real Blair Waldorf, The Blair that had been adventurous, interesting, sexy and free.

With Nate certain expectations had been expected of her, with Chuck she could be herself, let loose a bit, and she loved that.

Chuck saw her better than anyone, understood her better than anyone and that was why she felt she could trust Chuck, and fall for him. He just got her, they had always been great partners in crime, like Bonnie & Clyde almost.

They were like fire and fire, they were the same. Almost as if they were cut from the same cloth, great minds where a like. Yet Blair brought out a gentler Chuck, a less party addict Chuck. He almost seemed to be developing a heart, and showing humanity.

Chuck didn't show that humanity to anyone before, not even Nate. But Blair saw him better than anyone else; she saw a Chuck that had been damaged, flawed, lost and broken, but not a Chuck that couldn't change.

Chuck had begun to start becoming a gentlemen, she had saw a Chuck that was worthy of people's attention and love. He deserved to be loved, but no one took the time or attention he deserved to see it. However Blair had seen it, and would continue to see it.

Blair had been different then Chuck's ransoms. She had been really damaged and flawed as well, she had a vulnerability that only Chuck saw. When they made love the first time, he felt a real connection that wasn't just about pleasure, but about feeling loved or having a connection.

With Blair he felt just that, and he wanted her and he knew it. He had developed a sensation in his stomach he never felt before, butterflies. He wanted to feel connected to her again, and again. But he didn't just want sex with her. He wanted a relationship with her, he wanted someone he could make himself feel vulnerable around who would comfort him.

Someone who would stand by him through nearly anything, and he would do anything to earn her love, she deserved someone who loved her for exactly who she was, who would put her first, want her first. Not a second choice and Chuck was these things for Blair.

He didn't understood what people saw in Serena, she had been too flaky and wild for his liking. Blair on the other hand was beautiful, sexy as hell. She was everything Serena was not to him and she has an adventurous and a sexual side he never saw with Serena. Nate had been an idiot for letting Blair go, but his loss, was Chuck's gain.

Not knowing her future with Chuck was exciting, anything could happen. She had to admit he was making her happy in ways that Nate just couldn't.

Blair turned Chuck over onto her bed, she was now on top of him as she responded to his question, "I hadn't really thought about it to be honest Chuck. All I know is I like being with you, and I don't want this to end."

"Me neither," he replied back, he looked into Blair's eyes, his hands had begun shaking a bit. He was nervous for what he was about to ask her. "Blair, how about you go to cotillion with me," he asked nervously, his hands were still shaking as he waited for her response.

"But then we would get caught Chuck. And I like the secret of our relationship, it makes things exciting for me, don't you feel the same?" she probed from Chuck. She feared that if their secret ever came out people would judge her for it, yet somehow she didn't care, nor did it make her want to end things.

"Of course I do Blair, it's just, I…I can't stand the thought of you being on someone else's arm," he responded, not sure why he had just said that, but it was the truth.

"Oh, so I'm an accessory to you?" she responded playfully, continuing her make-out session with Chuck.

"Next to anyone else, yes. On me though, you'd be so much more."

"But, I can't be on you without Nate finding out. Neither of us can, but you have to learn how to behave yourself first."

"But no one else has to know about us, we can still remain a secret. We could lie and say where going as friends, and nothing more. I know Serena would keep your secret, she wants you to be happy. And I wouldn't tell Nate, obviously. This way we can still keep things a secret, and go to cotillion together, and no one would know." He said, he then began to smirk, with his signature smirk, that everyone thought was smug. But Blair kind of liked it.

"Not bad Bass that might actually work. Okay, I'll go with you, with one caveat. We don't make this relationship public, until I am ready."

"I can agree to that. What have you done to me, Waldorf? You have a strong effect on me."

Just in that moment they heard her elevator ding, and Dorota called up "Miss Blair, Mr. Nate for you."

Blair then went downstairs, to see what her ex-boyfriend wanted, while Chuck was hiding in the corner of Blair's so that he wouldn't get caught by his best-friend, if he ever found out it would be more like ex-best friend.

Blair strolled downstairs with her arms folded. "What do you want Nate?" she hissed.

Nate looked at her with pleading eyes, "Well cotillion is coming up, and I know I've given you every reason to hate me."

"True," was all Blair said, she had been so angry with him for her 16th birthday. He had never missed her birthdays, and this year she would rather spend it with a Brooklyn-nobody then with his honest, loyal girlfriend of many years. How could he want her over Blair? Was Nate really that conceited, that he would rather spend time with a social climber then with her?

She would be damned if she was going to forgive Nate that easily, she had a good thing going with Chuck right now, and didn't want to ruin that. Sure she didn't know what kind of future they really had, but that made it that much more intriguing, that she didn't know.

"But, going to the ball, it's something we talked about since we were ten years old. And you could have any guy you wanted, but is there any chance you can go with me instead," he begged, he was hoping he could win back Blair this way. But he had to earn her trust again.

"Nate…"

"Blair, I am sorry for what happened on your birthday. I...I was an idiot. I just didn't want to be with you because of some business deal that my parents wanted; I wanted it to be for us."

"That's no excuse for ignoring me on my birthday. You could have at least called Nate, but no, you decided Jenny was more important than your girlfriend. I have been nothing but honest and loyal for many years, I forgave you for Serena, and this is how you repay me?"

"Blair…"

"I'm not finished Nate," she snapped back angrily. "You can't come here after breaking my heart on my birthday, and act like it didn't happen. Just shrug it under the rug, the only thing you should be doing is moving on. Find someone else, I already have a date."

Nate looked at her in surprise, who could she possibly be seeing? And so soon after their break-up, he also wondered if she was actually seeing someone, or if he was just escorting his ex-girlfriend to cotillion. Either way, he had to know who he was, and would investigate.

With that moment he stormed off and called Chuck, not knowing he was at his ex's house. "Chuck, my man, I need to talk to you about something, meet me at central park in an hour."

Chuck then smirked to himself; he never thought he was good enough to win the heart of Blair Waldorf that she would just choose Nate, but it made him happy, regardless.

xoxo

Nate and Chuck had met in central park; Chuck knew what he wanted to talk to him about, Blair Waldorf. He had to keep his poker face on, if he didn't want to get caught by his best friend. He was starting to fall in love with Blair Waldorf, and he knew it. The question though, was Blair Waldorf falling for him too?

"Nathaniel, what did you want to speak to me about?" he asked his best friend in a soft-spoken voice. He was nervous, but he couldn't let something slip.

"You and Blair are still friends, right?" he asked his best-friend in a nervous voice.

"Yeah. Why do you ask Nathaniel?"

"I went to see her today, to ask her to the cotillion, I mean…" he began to pause, he let out a deep sigh before continuing "It was something we talked about doing, since we were 10 years old. She rejected me." chuck smirked to himself slightly, In typical Chuck Bass fashion, a smirk that Nate didn't catch on to. Nate was a great guy, but sometimes he was oblivious to certain things, are didn't catch on to things that well. Like Bart had only one facial expression, same went with his son, in the form of a smirk.

"Like the book says, she's just not that into you."

He gave him his Nate confused look before he answered -sighing "I think it's more than that. I think she may be seeing someone else. I have to know for sure Chuck. Help me out man. " Nate looked at Chuck hopefully.

"Me? I don't know Nathaniel, I mean I don't think Blair would like others spying on her. And if she is with someone else, and happy, don't you think you should just let her go? I mean, she is most likely still hurt from your breakup."

"Yeah, man who better than my best-friend. I appreciate your concern, but I have to know who it is. So that I can win her back, I mean I was too stupid to realize it, but I really want Blair. I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize it."

That last comment made Chuck feel uneasy, he wanted Blair, he knew that. And he would fight for if he had too, still Nate and Blair had history. Chuck wasn't exactly famous for being romantic, or grand-gestures. The only thing Chuck was known for was good sex. He knew how to show girls a good time, but he never thought he would fall in love, especially with Blair Waldorf of all people. Chuck didn't do girlfriends; he just had one-night stands. Usually it was fr one-night only, but yet he couldn't stop thinking of his future with Blair Waldorf.

It was not normal for him to date; it wasn't the typical Chuck Bass lifestyle. Yet, all he wanted was to be with Blair Waldorf, in a dating capacity. The thought of Nate wanting Blair back, turned his insides, he hated the thought of it, truth be told.

He wanted his relationship with her to become public, to watch Audrey Hepburn films with her, even if he wasn't a fan himself. He wanted to be seen in public with her, to go on dates with her; he wanted to do everything with her. He was crazy about Blair Waldorf.

Every time he saw her, his heartbeat raced. He knew why – he was in love, and he never had that emotion before. Chuck Bass didn't usually get attached to his conquests, but yet again he knew Blair was much more than a conquest, she was unique. Getting Chuck to feel this emotion did not come easy.

He didn't have a romantic bone in his body – well except one, but romantic probably wasn't the right word, more like pleasurable. He knew how to pleasure women, but not how to be a romantic. Nate was better at that department, but he had to think of something, or else he would lose Blair Waldorf.

The very idea of Nate having sex with Blair, and being her boyfriend again made him cringe; he wanted her all to himself. He wanted to be the one to kiss her, to date her, make love to her and to be the one who made her happiest – but who was he kidding himself.

He knew Blair inside and out, even better then himself.

He knew it would be tough to face off against his best-friend given his history with Blair, but he knew it would be a competition worth winning.

"I'll see what I can do. But I'm not making any promises Nathaniel."

"Thanks man, he then patted his best friend on the back.

He know knew he had to see Blair Waldorf, and tell her what was going on so he texted her, telling her he was on his way over.

xoxo

Chuck went to meet with Blair to tell her about his encounter with Nate. In truth though, a part of him had been nervous. He knew that Nate wanted Blair back, and they had history. He knew that Nate was Blair's first love, and that made Chuck feel insecure.

In these weeks he had spent with Blair he had never felt so alive, before he felt he was breathing but not really living until Blair. He didn't want to lose that, even if it was to his best friend.

Nate was the prince charming to Blair, while Chuck was like the Dark Knight of the story. Chuck had been complicated and intense, he was damaged and flawed. Nate on the other hand had been the perfect gentlemen. He had been conflicted between his love life and his family, and a certain blonde.

Still though, he felt competitive against his best friend, he had to tell Blair, even though he felt this would lead to the beginning of the end of what was Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. He was starting to feel something more than butterflies for Blair, it may have stared out that way, but slowly it was becoming something more. Who knows, maybe Chuck Bass did have a heart after all, despite what everyone else in their world thought.

What had started out as a fling was becoming something real, something authentic. Nate wanting Blair back didn't make him feel that secure when it came to Blair Waldorf, all he knew was he wanted Blair Waldorf, maybe something more than what they had now.

Everyone knew villain didn't get the girl, the Prince Charming was always a clear hero in fairytales, and people like Chuck ended up alone. Maybe Chuck wanted something more than a womanizer, and what the lifestyle entailed. Something more than just sex with random girls, maybe he wanted to feel an emotional connection with someone. He knew he was developing feelings for Blair.

Chuck had always had a deep respect for Blair Waldorf; they always were partners in crime even when they were younger. They were a perfect match for each other; they were like each other's Bonnie and Clyde, the perfect partnership. They were so similar. Blair was to Chuck, what flame was to fire. Chuck did anything for Blair, without any question.

Chuck entered the Waldorf penthouse; he looked into Blair's eyes nervously, his voice starting to shake he spoke softly. "Blair, are you sure you still want to go with me, instead…" he started to trail off, biting his lip, "Instead of Archibald, I know it has been your dream since you were ten years old," Chuck prompted, he wanted to know Blair was still sure she wanted to go with him, before telling her that Nate was getting suspicious.

Blair then bit her lip and stood up confidently, before locking eyes with Chuck, "Yes, Bass I am sure. Those were my dreams! When I was ten years old, but I am different now. I had different dreams than I do now, and these last few weeks with you have been amazing with you Chuck. So, I want to go with you, and nobody else. I…I don't know what are future holds, all I know is that I want to go to cotillion with you, Bass."

Blair felt nervous letting her walls down in front of Chuck, and admitting to the possibility of a future with a Bass. Especially that of a notorious Womanizer, like Chuck. Everyone knew his reputation, that he had sex with half of the Upper East Side, that could lead to awkward dinner conversations if they had a future together.

Chuck felt his heart rate speed up, at Blair's pure honesty. He had never been with a woman so beautiful, powerful, yet so vulnerable and honest. That is what he loved about Blair.

One minute she could be so confident, and so bitchy, and patronizing. Yet she was always so honest, and let her guard down, to Him of all people. She had this vulnerability to her that he loved, he was falling for all parts of her, not just her darker, scheming side.

With that response Chuck smirked to himself, he felt less insecure now. She wanted him and not Nate, and that made his heart skip a beat. He could feel the strong flutter the butterflies were causing to the pit of his stomach. All over again, ever since the night at Victrola, since the night in the back of the limo, maybe the feeling was always there.

The feeling, the flutter of butterflies grew stronger when she said those kinds of things – that she doesn't even need to touch him, yet she can make him feel such deep emotions towards her.

Chuck lightly rubbed his hand on her arm "Well you should know that Nate is getting suspicious."

'Suspicious? Of us, how did he find out so soon?" Blair had probed.

Either way, after what Nate pulled on her birthday, she didn't want him back. She knew though, that if Nate ever found out, he would be fuming, and in one's opinion, he had no right to be. Especially with what had happened the year before at the Sheppard wedding.

That didn't give Nate a right to judge her; he slept with her best friend while they were still together. Blair only hooked up with Chuck after they had broken up, not while they were still together, and now that she had found someone else, all of a sudden he wants her back.

Blair thought it was just too little, too late. All Blair ever wanted was for Nate to take them seriously, to pay attention to her, his girlfriend at the time. But his feelings for his feelings for Serena had more importance than her, to her, and when she had left New York, he had been distant with her. Not to mention, when she tried to be there for him with his family drama, he continued to shut her out.

His heart wasn't really in it, in their relationship, he was focused on everything else, but them. Chuck on the other hand wanted her, and nothing else, he wanted her for her. He knew the real Blair, saw a side of her no one else saw her. Blair felt for the first time she was wanted, and that someone saw her for all she was, not just the part she displayed to the world.

"Well, he didn't find out exactly. He is just suspicious, you are seeing someone else, he thinks", Chuck said, looking deeply into Blair eyes, waiting for her response, he knew they needed a plan if they weren't going to get caught before cotillion.

"Well, he doesn't have a right to, he's too late. He lost me, I guess he doesn't know a good thing until he's lost it. Well, it's too little, too late. I am already going with someone else," she responded as a grin spread across her face.

"Your right Waldorf, Nate's a fool for letting you go. He doesn't realize how special you are, and now that he has lost you, he's just afraid of you moving on. Well I won't let him ruin your cotillion, I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" she questioned not knowing whether Chuck was planning something or not.

"Nate, deep down, is a good guy. He would never cross that line of causing a scene at a big event, so we should be safe until then. We will deal with Nate after." He replied smugly.

"All right Bass, I guess I can wait until after my event to resort to scheming. Pick me up at 7?"

"Of course, Waldorf." He replied as he walked out of the Waldorf Penthouse.

xoxo

The cotillion event was about to start, everyone had lined up before the stage of the event. The announcer had got everyone's attention, before announcing the debutantes.

As she began to speak, everyone lined up to their places "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the annual Debutante Cotillion Ball. First up is Serena Celia Van Der Woodsen, escorted by Nathaniel Archibald, daughter of committee member Lillian Celia Van Der Woodsen, Granddaughter of committee Chairwomen Celia Catherine Rhodes. Serena wishes to bed as much Billionaires as possible, before settling d-"she then cut herself off nervously in fear, her voice trembling "Sorry."

Serena had asked Nate to escort her to cotillion after her argument with Dan. She was angry with him, so much so that she didn't feel up to going to cotillion with him. She felt humiliated and embarrassed by Dan's words.

Dan had told her that her mother was like Gandhi in comparison to her grandmother. Lily hadn't been the best mother to Serena in her earlier years, and Lily hadn't been close to their grandmother, but she never held it against her or Eric. Dan was supposed to be her boyfriend, and be supportive of her, he wasn't supposed to Judge her or her family. The truth is Serena hadn't believed Dan, because Serena always trusted Cece, and couldn't believe she would deceive her like that.

Nate then was escorting Serena to the cotillion dance floor.

The presenter then introduced the next debutante; she hoped it wouldn't be as embarrassing as the last one was to read out loud. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf, daughter of Eleanor and Harold Waldorf, escorted by Charles Bass. Blair hopes to be a member of Yale University in the class of 2013. She will continue to summer in south Hampton, and volunteer her time to children's charities," she had announced gleefully.

Chuck had then escorted Blair to the dance floor, before the presenter had introduced Kati Farkas with Carter Baizen.

The debutantes had started dancing with their escorts. Blair was amazed with how good of a dancer Chuck was. He had been a complete gentleman with her these last few weeks, and cotillion was no exception.

Carter whispered to Chuck while they were dancing "I'm on to you, Bass."

Chuck scoffed in response "I don't know what you're talking about Baizen." he then turned away to look at his dance partner. He never thought he would get to attend cotillion with a girl as beautiful and amazing as Blair Waldorf, Chuck had thought Nate was an idiot for letting Blair go. Nate's loss was Chuck's gain he thought to himself confidently.

Carter looked at him with his penetrating eyes, "Please, you think I don't know. You and Blair are just friends? Really Bass? I know you better than that. I know you guys are sleeping together. What you said on your lost weekend was right, you are a true friend," Carter said dryly and sarcastically, but his penetrating eyes never left focus on Chuck. "I wonder what Nate would said if he knew the truth. He may believe that you're going as friends now, and if you want to keep it that way, you'll do what I ask. You remember the money Nate still owes me, because you threatened to call the cops. Well, you're going to pay. The remainder of the cash, or I'll tell your best-friend you're sleeping with his ex-girlfriend." Cater then got close into Chuck's face in a threatening manner, but only enough so Chuck would hear or understand. "Some friend you are," he responded in a menacing voice, "I think Nate would disagree."

Carter had talked so only Chuck could hear. Chuck looked around nervously, wondering exactly when carter was going to tell Nate, his best friend. If carter told him about his affair with Blair, their friendship would be over. He would more likely become his ex-best friend. He had a feeling Nate wouldn't understand, he would think it was something it wasn't. He would think Chuck was using her, when he felt something real and sincere for Blair, something he hadn't felt his whole life, not even from his own father. Love, Chuck was in love with Blair and he was beginning to realize it.

He then turned and stared into Blair's eyes. She knew something was wrong "Everything okay, Bass?" she inquired, looking deeply into his eyes. She was starting to get anxious, wondering what had Chuck so worried.

"Carter is on to us, and he is blackmailing me. He Says if I don't pay him the rest of what Nate owes him, he will tell Nate about us. I think I have no choice, but to comply with his blackmail, and pay him the money. Otherwise Nate will find out about us."

Blair looked at Chuck, took a deep breath and sighed "Bass, I can't believe I'm going to say this. But I would rather Nate find out about us, then be blackmailed by him, we can't let Carter get away with Blackmail. So, I say let Carter tell Nate, at least then we don't have to be a secret anymore. It was fun while it lasted, but all good things come to an end," Blair responded, while continuing to dance with Chuck, "Besides, then we can have a real relationship, and not just in secret. Nate may hate us for the time being, but he will get over it…eventually, he has to. I know I want to give us a chance, so honestly I don't care. I don't let people blackmail me, I blackmail them, and you shouldn't care either."

Carter then was in Chuck's view again. "So, Bass have you made a decision yet?"

"I have, the answer is no, I will not pay you the money. So, go ahead tell Nate. Because I would rather he finds out, then be held ransom by you."

"Very well Bass, suit yourself," he responded smugly, before dancing in Nate's direction "Hello Archibald."

"What do you want Carter? After what you did last time, I don't want to hear anything you say."

"Oh, but you definitely want to hear this Archibald. I come in peace, I swear. I think you should know the truth."

Nate looked at him in Nate's signature confused look "The truth about what?"

"About your best friend, and your ex-girlfriend."

"There here as friends Carter, what truth could you be referring too?

Carter scoffed in response "Friends? If you choose to believe that, then that's your fault. I happen to know there is much more to the story than you think."

"What are you talking about?" Nate questioned in confusion. He suspected Blair was seeing someone else, but his best friend of all people? He hoped Carter had just been playing him, and that his best friend couldn't stab him in the back like this, deceive him like this. Nate and Chuck have been best friends for longer than he could remember, he thought that had meant something to him.

"Why should I believe you, Carter?"

"You shouldn't, but I have proof, I snatched Chuck's phone while he was away, look at Chuck's texts."

Nate looked at the texts with anger, he was fuming, and he wanted to punch Chuck. The thought of Chuck and Blair had made him sick to his stomach, As consuming anger overtook him, Nate felt like he could kill Chuck at that moment, In fact why wait he thought as he walked up to Chuck. "Chuck, can I speak to you for a minute." He asked of Chuck, who in turn knew that Nate knew the truth, but didn't care. He turned to Blair, he went to go and talk to Nate as he requested, and he felt a little uneasy about the situation. Maybe he should have taken Carter's offer.

No, Chuck thought to himself, I don't answer to blackmail; I deliver blackmail and at least now everything was out in the open.

Nate then punched Chuck in the nose, "How long has this been going on? How long have you been sleeping with my girlfriend?"

Chuck then got up with a bleeding nose, he looked into Nate's eyes with fear, and all he knew is that now that everything was out in the open, he had to be honest now. "Nate, I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"Just answer the question Chuck, how long have you been sleeping with my girlfriend," he repeated, the volume of his voice increasing as he got angrier by the second.

"First of all, she's not your girlfriend anymore, and I am sorry you had to find out like this, truly I am. To answer your question, it has been a few weeks. Look Nathaniel, I know how long you and I have been best friends. She needed someone, and I was there for her, you weren't."

"Oh, so somehow you screwing Blair for sport is my fault?" he said, this time shouting out in rage.

"It wasn't for sport, she needed someone and I was there."

"Oh, so you cared about her."

"You guys where broken up." He declared.

"For how long? A week? An hour?"

"Look, I am sorry. I know how long you and I have been best friends."

"No, it's not okay Chuck. From now on you stay the hell away from me."

"Nate…"

"You stay the hell away from me Chuck." He then gave Chuck another Punch.

xoxo

A part of Chuck had to feel guilty about something, for betraying his best friend; they had been best friends since they were five years old. Chuck had met Nate before Serena and Blair; still Chuck knew he loved Blair.

He hoped Nate would come around eventually, besides Nate betrayed Blair with Serena. That fact alone didn't really give Nate a reason to judge them, especially since Nate and Blair were broken up first. Nate had managed to ear Blair's forgiveness despite what had happened between him and Serena. Nate and Blair were still together then, but when Chuck and Blair slept together, they weren't.

He had hoped Nate would forgive him someday, right now though he wanted to make things work with Blair, no matter what others thought.

He didn't understand why Nate was so upset, they weren't together anymore. Nate had cheated on Blair while they were together, Blair on the other hand waited until she broke up with Nate before having sex with Chuck.

Chuck was angry for Nate judging Blair like that, he was an idiot. He was upset for something he had no right to be, considering what he did with Serena. Maybe they should have waited, sure.

Chuck saw Blair for who she was though, with no judgment. He knew he loved Blair, and wanted to be with her, Nate didn't. He struggled with what he wanted this whole year, Chuck knew exactly what he wanted – Blair.

He wouldn't let her doubt that, Blair was more important right now, not Nate. He wanted to fix things with Nate, but for right now – right now Blair was what was important.

He also hoped Blair, Nate, Serena and himself; all four of them could be friends again. He also was not that foolish to think things to go back to the way they were.

Things would never be the same, he thought; a certain Waldorf had changed him, made him feel something other than loneliness and isolation. Gossip Girl may have labelled Dan as 'Lonely Boy', but in all honesty Gossip Girl had it wrong.

She referred to him as lonely boy because he never was a part of their world when he wanted to be, but unlike Chuck he had the love and support of family. He had a father who would do anything for him to have a good future; he had a sister who looked up to him for support. Chuck had Nate, or used to and Blair, but he didn't have the support of family that Dan did. His father saw Chuck as a business deal and nothing more. He often disappointed his father, who never paid attention to Chuck growing up, he was often raised by Hotel staff and his Nannies.

Chuck felt like the real 'lonely boy' he may be inside their world. However he only had a few close friends, now he only had Blair. He resorted to drugs, alcohol and partying because of how empty he felt inside. His father always criticized him and tore him apart. But when he was with Blair, he felt it was the only time he felt alive in his entire life, and he didn't want to lose that. He knew he loved her; it was the first time he felt that for anyone.

Most of his one-night stands he felt nothing but emptiness, and un-fulfillment. He longed for something more, to feel something on an emotional level, which he finally had with Blair. People may not understand, but he felt that Blair was his better half, his equal that made him whole.

Nate as angry as he was with Chuck, he wanted to forgive Chuck, but couldn't. All he felt was rage and betrayal towards his best-friend, like he wanted to murder him. He also knew it took two to tango, so he knew Chuck was not the only guilty party here, he knew Blair was also to blame.

He felt a pit in his stomach at the thought of someone else touching Blair, let alone being Blair's first and that the person was his best friend. He felt queasy of the thought of Blair falling in love with him. He never thought Chuck had been the girlfriend type. Chuck had only cared about sex, but he was starting to see something different with the two of them, something he had never seen from Chuck Bass – love.

He never thought he would see that day Chuck would fall in love, Chuck had always been too damaged, too flawed to feel any sort of emotional connection with anyone, yet with Blair it was different. Maybe it was the fact that she had just been just as damaged and broken as Chuck was, somehow maybe two wrongs – made one twisted right.

He knew it wasn't fake…it was real. He wasn't some rebound to make Nate jealous, or to get revenge. She loved him, and Chuck loved her. He felt an emotional connection to her, that wasn't just about sex.

It was this fact that turned his stomach, made his face turn red with anger. He knew he had to confront Blair with this.

"Blair, can I speak to you…privately?" he requested, in the calmest voice he could, he had been angry, but he didn't want to cause a scene.

"What is it Nate?" she answered back, in a menacing voice. Blair was tired of Nate judging her, he had broken her heart and Chuck was there for her. There for her in ways that Nate never was, she felt wanted with Chuck. With Nate she always felt like a fish out of the water, like she never really belonged.

Chuck truly wanted to be with her. She wasn't some consolation prize, or a second choice. She was his first choice, his only choice. Everyone always wanted Serena, but Chuck only wanted her. Chuck made Blair feel confident about herself.

"How long have you been seeing Chuck? I deserve at least that." He said in a seething voice, his face boiling red with hatred towards Chuck. He always believed the best in Chuck, that he would keep his hands off his girlfriend…well ex-girlfriend, there was a certain bro-code between guys, and Chuck broke it. But then he thought about it, this was Chuck Bass after all, and Chuck had no limits, has no boundaries.

Blair sighed and turned to Nate "Does it matter Nate? If you must know, since we broke up, at the night Chuck bought Victrola."

Nate crossed his arms; his face went from calm for the situation, to complete anger and rage. He never expected this from Blair Waldorf of all people. She had cared about her reputation, yet he knew there was something about Chuck Bass that had drawn Blair to him, and he wished he knew what it was. That she was willing to damage her reputation and risk people talking about her for – Chuck Bass.

"Just after we broke up? I gotta say Blair; I didn't expect this from you."

Just in that sentence made Blair fume with anger, she hated double standards. Given that Nate had slept with Serena, while he was Blair's date. The fact Blair found it in her heart to forgive him for it – yet he couldn't forgive her was not exactly fair to her. Not that she wanted Nate back, she was enjoying where things where heading with Chuck.

Chuck had many flaws, and few virtues, but he didn't judge people. He accepted them for who they were, the good and the bad. Nate saw the best in people no matter what, and when they let him down he pushed them away and never looked back.

Chuck saw them for who they were, and didn't judge them for it. He accepted Blair for who she was, he had brought out a different side to her, a side she hadn't exposed to their world. He never judged Blair for who she was, he didn't run away from it, he embraced it. He loved her for it even.

"Oh, so you get a free pass Nate?" she said fuming, she had practically been shouting.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Nate. You may be blonde, but you aren't stupid. You know exactly what I am talking about, you and Serena. I find it in my heart to forgive you, and now you find out I hooked up with Chuck, all of a sudden what you did is swept under the rug."

"So this is for revenge then? You know what Blair, you and Chuck…you deserve each other," he snapped back. He knew it was far from the truth, but he had been so angry, he wanted to believe that's what it was about…even though he knew it wasn't the whole truth.

Blair looked at him, a part of her had been angry with Nate, another part felt guilt, but she knew she had to be honest with him and let him go "At first…maybe, but it has become something more now, something real. I have been attracted to him…ever since that night at Victrola, and I'll admit seeing you jealous felt good at first, after what you did on my birthday, and with Serena. But…I think I am falling for him now." She admitted honestly, her face looking down from his, tears filling her eyes.

The Nate chapter in her life was over. While Nate was her first love, he wouldn't be her true love. Nate and Blair only looked picture perfect, or in their parent's eyes. The truth of the matter was, he wasn't who she wanted…at least not anymore, not ever since she fell for a certain Bass, she was surprised about how he had made her feel.

Chuck made her feel like she mattered, like she was the only one who mattered, when it came to Nate she couldn't be sure…he always wanted Serena. Blair was his second choice, not his first choice. Chuck felt differently, he wanted her and only her.

When she was with Chuck she felt strong, confident and powerful. She felt like she was all that mattered to him, she was his whole world, his reason for living. Nate made her feel like she was living in a fairy-tale, a fairy-tale where the prince charming wanted someone else, but settled for the princess because it's what society expected of him.

"Do you love him?" he asked, needing to know for sure. He secretly hoped she didn't. Chuck may have been his best friend, but he didn't think his best friend was capable of loving someone; then again Blair Waldorf had that effect on people. He secretly hoped it was just revenge sex, and nothing more, but he knew now it was far from that…it was love, for both of them.

"Have a good life Blair, I never want to see you or Chuck again…ever," he shouted angrily, storming off.

Blair then walked up to Chuck, "Ready to go Bass?"

He nodded and escorted Blair to leave the dance floor.

xoxo

Blair and Chuck were heading to a room at the Palace, they wanted to spend a romantic evening together, now that everyone knew they were a couple – they could finally be together.

As they began to kiss they heard their phones ring. There was an incoming blast from Gossip Girl, announcing private details of their sex life.

Hello, my favourite Upper East Siders remember thanksgiving I told you that the Golden Couple of the Upper East Side had split because Nate had been spending time with Social Climber Jenny Humphrey. As it turns out it wasn't the Prince Charming that was the reason behind the split, but a certain Dark Knight, everyone's favourite Womanizer Chuck Bass. I for one approve, say goodbye to the golden couple, and hello to the royal couple, the king and Queen of the Upper East Side. Rumor has it our Queen B lost her V card to the infamous Chuck Bass, minutes after breaking up with golden boy. Sorry Nate, looks like Blair Waldorf has upgraded from endless supply of family drama, for that of the Heir to Bass Industries. Chuck Bass becoming a king, careful C let's see how long this can last and if you can handle the likes of everyone's favourite Queen.

You know you love me, xoxo

Gossip Girl

They were surprised how supportive the Upper East Side was being, except for Nate. He had been so angry, even started losing his temper a bit. He wanted to hurt Chuck, but Serena had tried her best to calm him down. She told him that she believed Chuck made Blair happy, and she could see it at cotillion. She could see it the way they looked at each other, their smile's towards each other. She had never seen Chuck or Blair smile like that. Chuck smirked arrogantly, but never really truly smiled, and Blair always had looks of annoyance whenever a minion disobeyed.

Serena couldn't stop Nate anymore, no matter how hard she tried too. He had to confront his ex-girlfriend. He felt betrayed, and not only by the girl he thought he would marry, but by the man he thought was his best-friend. He had to meet with Blair, if only to understand, and get closure. He needed it to move on with his life, it was the only way.

He wanted to comprehend why she chose him, why Chuck Bass? I mean they couldn't work, could they? Even though Blair broke his heart, he cared about her, and didn't want to see her hurt. Regardless he wanted nothing to do with her, she broke his heart, and there was no way things could go back to the way they were before.

He asked where Blair Waldorf was staying and walked up to see her kissing Chuck passionately, like they never kissed, they captured each other's lips, buried their tongues in each other.

He let out a fake cough, "Blair can I speak to you for a second," he watched Chuck with a look of mixing fury and anger towards his former best-friend and his ex. He walked up to Blair before adding, "Alone."

Blair broke her kiss from her now official boyfriend "Chuck, can you give us a minute?" she pleaded gesturing to him to wait into their reserved room.

He took the cue to give them some privacy and went to wait for her, and close the door, so he couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation, he owed her that.

"Fine, but make it quick," she said in a menacing tone.

Nate looked at her with an icy tone stare, "I am sorry for how I acted at cotillion. I just don't want to see you hurt Blair."

Blair looked back into his eyes, before responding "Thank you Nate, but I think Chuck will make me happy."

Nate looked at her at confusion, then his attitude changed and got a bit snappy. "With Chuck Bass? Come on Blair, the guy doesn't know how to be in a monogamous relationship. He cares about one thing, sex, and that's it."

Blair's temper had begun to flare; she wanted to scream at him right now. Who did Nate think he was, or had he forgotten about the time he cheated on her? The biggest difference though, was Nate was her date, and had sex with Serena. Blair at least had been broken up with Nate first.

Even though, it had only been 20 minutes after they broke up before she offered her virginity to Chuck Bass. Yes perhaps she should have had more respect, and waited longer, but at least they were officially broken up, Unlike Nate and Serena, they were not together before the limo sex.

She hated that Nate had been acting like what he did was no big deal, like it didn't matter to him what he did. Like what he did was justified and swept under the rug, while what she did made her the worst girlfriend on the planet.

She then sighed before responding to Nate as harshly and straight to the point as she could, "How dare you. How dare you judge me like that, did you forget that you slept with my best friend, while you were my date? Yet I found it in my heart to forgive you, and yet you can't, you can't accept that I'm with Chuck and be happy with my choice."

He then shook his head and sighed loudly as annoyingly as he could,"Chuck Bass, really? You're forgetting I've been best friends with him since kindergarten, and so have you. You should know by now how he is, he doesn't know how to be in a relationship. He will destroy your relationship; it's just a matter of when." He said, his voice rising in volume slightly, he was starting to become angry, "And what happens when he decides he's bored with you. Huh, what then and he cheats on you?"

Blair gave him a disapproving look Oh, you mean like you did?" she bit back with ferocity in her voice, "You know what leave. You said you came here to apologize. That didn't sound like an apology, it sounded like you just wanted to tell me and Chuck off,"

She then gave Nate a disapproving look as she started to become angrier by the second. She then came to Chuck's defense. "Chuck may have his flaws, but at least he doesn't judge me, and he is falling in love with me, as I am. Now leave, before I get security to throw you out." She countered back harshly, growing frustrated with Nate's judgment.

"Blair," he began before she interrupted, "did you not hear me, leave. If you decide you're going to support me and Chuck, and let bygones be bygones. When you decide to let go, and be happy for us and give me a real apology, then I'll be waiting to hear it."

Nate then stormed off angry, he couldn't believe it, his best friend and his girlfriend. He was beyond ticked, how could she do this to him, how could he do this to him, how could they do this to him?

He went to the ballroom and found Serena, Dan had showed up and they made up. Serena gestured to Dan to give them a few minutes, she singled to Nate that he needed to move on and be happy, to let go of the past and move on. It was the only chance he had of being happy himself.

He thought it had been revenge sex, in retaliation for what he had done with Serena. If he was being honest with himself, he was lying to himself, or at least trying to convincing himself of that fact. Chuck was in love with her, and she was in love with him, he just knew it. That thought itself made his chest burn with anger.

He knew he had to learn to move on no matter how much anger he had towards them, and he would try to do that, no matter what it took.

xoxo

Later on Blair entered their reserved room, this was going to be their first time together. Not their first time as Chuck and Blair in a secret relationship, having to keep it a secret from their best friends and her ex-boyfriend. Rather Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck – together as a couple.

Blair went over to Chuck, completely struck by his embrace, "Hey," she replied seductively, only looking into Chuck's deep hazel fiery eyes.

He locked eyes with her seductively, staring into her deep brown eyes with a profound understanding and fondness. He had an understanding for Blair that no one else did, and he loved those parts of her. He hadn't looked at any other woman before. Chuck knew that Blair would be the death of him, there would be no one else he loved, or that he wanted to be with. She was it for him, and he was okay with that.

"Hey," he said back smirking, a smirk that she knew well. Chuck's smirk started to turn into a smile, it was the first time that he had smiled in a long time. the first time being when he first met Blair Waldorf in kindergarten, he was so amazed how beautiful she looked – even back then.

She began to unbutton his shirt slowly, while kissing him seductively. She then removed his shirt taking it off, as she began to trace kisses on bare chest. He proceeded to groan slightly totally caught up in her hold, she always knew how to make his heart rate race, make his stomach flutter intensely with butterflies; nothing would ever would be the same again.

He had made his way up her dress, unzipping it and letting her dress fall to the floor. He kept removing her clothing until she was only in her undergarments. She was wearing a sexy black lace bra and panties, and he thought she never looked sexier. He began to kiss the nape of her neck, gosh her neck had made his heart pound speedily, and the nape of the neck had been his weakness – his kryptonite.

She began panting his name heavily, the feel of his mouth on the nape of her neck made her flutter with desire. He really knew how to pleasure her, how to get her blood going.

She finally made her way to his pants unzipping them, and pulled them down as she made her way to his briefs and pulled them down, he began to harden at the thought of being inside Blair, she was going to be the end of Chuck Bass, he thought.

Chuck then unclasped her bra and took her panties off. Chuck then cupped her breasts as he began to worship them as she began to moan his name, as she started to make her way to his chest, and work her way down. "Chuck…please", she moaned loudly. He didn't need to be told twice, as he entered deep inside Blair they then began to pant each other's name loudly and began to make love to each other, buried in each other. It was the best sex he ever had, he thought to himself.

They then laid beside each other embraced in each other, "Wow that was amazing," Blair commented with a grin on her face.

Chuck smirked back "I'll be sure to remind you of that, and remind you that you where panting my name," he said mockingly

Blair then slapped chuck's chest playfully "You know you're not going to get anywhere with that attitude Bass," she then paused for a second as her conversation with Nate had her thinking, Chuck doesn't know how to be in a monogamous relationship, what happens when he cheats on you? Nate's words had echoed in her head, she needed reassurance from Chuck before they went further into their relationship, now that they were officially dating. "Chuck, can I ask you something?"

Chuck looked at her with a worried look, "Of course Blair, you can ask me anything, and you know that right?"

"You won't get bored of me will you?" she blurted out hoping that what Nate told her wasn't true.

"How can I get bored of you Blair? Especially looking this hot," he said as he grinned "You are the most beautiful, sexy, powerful and amazing girl I have ever been with. No one can measure up to you," he complimented as he then began to rub her cheeks, "did Nate say something? What is this about Blair?"

She smiled at his comment, it then began to fade at Nate's words, and gosh she hated him and his judgment right now, making her doubt Chuck like that. "He may have said that you didn't know how to be in a committed relationship and you won't for me either…and th-that you would cheat on me eventually."

Chuck looked into her eyes with fondness, trying to reassure, "Blair you can't be too surprised about that can you? You forget you and Nate have known me since I was five years old, he knows my reputation, my former reputation as a womanizer," he said as he started stroking her hair playfully, "Nate can't accept our relationship, because he thinks I am still that same person, and because he lost you to me, and he hates that. But Blair, I am not that person since that night at Victrola, it was the moment everything changed for me, the moments I realized I wanted you, and no one else. I will never leave you, or cheat on you. I want to be with you, and only you. No one is as beautiful and sexy as you; no one will ever measure up to you. I want to see how us plays out, give us a real chance."

She smiled at his kind words, she never thought she could love someone like Chuck Bass, she always thought she would Be Blair Archibald in the future, but now she realized something, she wanted Chuck in the future and maybe one day she would become Blair Bass. She never thought she could get Chuck bass to love someone other than himself, and his huge egotism. But she knew that he loved her, and that made her smile, "Thanks Bass, I don't know why I let Nate's words get to me. I will never forgive him, until he apologises not only to me, but to you as well."

He then cupped her chin, "Just give him some time, he will begin to see how great we are for each other…eventually, and we just need to be patient. We were always inevitable."

"Okay," she responded with a smile.

In that moment she knew it would be Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck and he would stand by her through anything, because she knew her love for him was real, and his for her was just as real and that made her believe they could actually work. She knew they would have struggles, but it would be worth it.

xoxo

In the following weeks things with Chuck had been amazing, he had been very attentive to her, he always put her first. That she had been so caught up in Chuck and didn't care what others thought. He had been the best boyfriend ever.

Things with Nate had been awkward during those weeks, but he was beginning to see how in love Chuck and Blair with each other. Even though the thought of them together still hurt him, his anger towards them was subsiding.

During the Christmas break Chuck had met Harold and Roman, Blair's father and his lover. He knew how painful it was for her to see her father with that man. He had been her rock throught it all. when she decided to scheme against roman, he tried to talk her out of it.

He also knew that wasn't going to work, so he offered his support instead.

That evening her family had invited Chuck for Christmas.

His father had proposed to Lily Van Der Woodsen, but she hadn't given him an answer yet. Bart had gone on a business trip to Tokyo, there was a Hotel Complex he was trying to acquire, and apparently that was more important than spending time with his son.

It pained her to see how Chuck acted towards Bart, he never saw how great Chuck was if only he could just see Chuck the way she did, the one who had grown up she would be happy. Chuck would be spending the holidays alone he had informed her, but also told her he would see her on Christmas day after she spent it with her family; he knew that was important to her.

Blair spoke to her parents and asked if Chuck could spend Christmas eve with them, as she told him Bart was away on business and he was spending the holidays alone. Eleanor understood and she would give Bart a piece of her mind, he should be spending time with his son she thought, but agreed, no one should have to spend the holidays alone, especially because of a distant father.

Chuck met Blair's father and his partner Roman. He hit it off with her father – instantly. Chuck told Harold what he planned for his future saying he hoped to take the reins of Bass Industries one day, and make his father proud of him. He wanted to show his father he could be successful and Harold asked Chuck was his plans were with post-secondary education and what his intentions were with his daughter.

Truth be told he wasn't sure. He knew he wanted her to be a part of his future he had told him honestly, and he liked Chuck's honest and that he saw Blair in his future. He asked Chuck what he thought of attending Yale. It was Blair's dream, and it offered a great business program too, it could teach him the means of becoming a good businessman. He told Chuck to think about it. It would also been that they could spend their college years together, and not have to be in different cities for four years. Long distance relationships were difficult.

They spent Christmas together, Chuck and Blair bought each other gifts. Chuck bought Blair the most extravagant piece of jewelry she ever laid eyes on – well other than the one on her birthday she thought. It was a pair of earrings and it had initials "C" on one and "B" on the other, and she loved it. It was something that symbolized their relationship and she understood the meaning behind it.

Blair had got Chuck a pair of cufflinks with a limo theme on them. He smiled at that memory, as she remembers the memory he thought appreciatively. She was the most amazing girlfriend ever, and he never wanted to lose her. Nate had been an idiot for choosing Serena over her. He didn't understand why guys practically threw themselves at her, and not Blair.

Serena had always been too blonde for his liking; too flakey and just got everything hadn't to her without any effort. Blair may have been privileged, but she put effort into everything she had, she was very smart and intelligent, which is why Chuck knew she would be successful at Yale and in her future.

In the following weeks, Nate had been trying to fix things with Chuck and Blair. He knew he had been too judgmental, and he saw how in love they were. He knew he had been wrong to just assume Chuck would cheat. Chuck had been faithful, and Nate had felt like a jerk for jumping to conclusions about his former best friend and ex-girlfriend. He felt awful about it, he was starting to see how happy they were together. He still felt a little stupid that he didn't see it coming, but he knew it was meant to be. He knew he had to fix things with them.

When the school had been investigating the pool incident he had taken credit for it, when he thought Blair's had been responsible, and as a result he was suspended - temporaruly. Until Serena came forward. He also tried writing an apology letter to Blair, but she wouldn't hear any of it.

She was grateful he had been trying to make amends with her, but he hadn't been trying to fix things with Chuck. She told him she wanted to things to be fixed with the both of them. He had been avoiding Chuck like the plague.

Eventually the secret came out about their hookup and she almost lost her throne, but blackmailed them to keep her queendom with Chuck's help of course. He dug up secrets on them, and Blair used it to keep her crown.

They still tried to conspire against them by using Jenny Humphrey, in the end though they became victorious.

Blair tried getting Nate and Chuck to talk things over, after the scandal he was angrier than ever.

Eventually they teamed up to help Serena through Georgina's scheme. Nate, Chuck and Blair came up with their own scheme and sent Georgina packing - to boot camp.

Chuck helped Nate with his father and they were able to talk things over. Chuck admitted he was in love with Blair was in love with Blair, and had been since the beginning of their affair. Nate was stunned he never heard Chuck say that before – about anyone.

He forgave them both and was truly happy and supportive for his best friends. Chuck gave the most beautiful speech Blair ever heard. He talked about forgiveness, perseverance and that in the face of true love you don't give up. Chuck said he was lucky to find it and hope he would remain worthy of it in the future.

One week later Chuck and Blair decided to go to Tuscany together. Bart's plane was headed to Italy for business reasons of course, and Blair was headed to France for the summer. Blair asked how he would feel about spending the summer with her in France. He agreed with the caveat that they headed to the Hampton's as soon as they got back, to spend some time with family. He wanted to see Eric, he saw him as a brother and supported him. Blair agreed to.

Blair and Chuck spent the time at the Vineyard Harold and Roman bought, Cat had grown affectionate towards Chuck, she loved to curl up next to him and purr into his ear. Cat loved Chuck, and it warmed Blair's heart to see that bond between them, who knew Chuck could be an animal person she thought.

They were know heading back to the Hamptons together, Serena was going to be there along with Cece, Eric, Dan and Nate.

Serena was going to meet them at the bus station, she was still torn up since her breakup with Dan. she had been growing closer together with Nate. They weren't putting labels on their relationship, no strings attached as they liked to call it before figuring things out. Surprisingly Blair was fine with it, Serena had asked Blair for her consent first out of respect for their friendship and she agreed.

They all met at CeCe's Hampton house where they had breakfast, of course she was starting to worry about her relationship with Chuck, and he still hadn't told her those 3 words that he –loves her, she thought. They had been dating for 10 months now, what was he afraid of? She wondered.

She knew he did, and and he knew that himself. She knew Chuck had a habit of pushing others away, she was going to drop subtle hints she thought to her self, if he couldn't say it by the end of the White Part then it was over she decided in the back of her head. It would hurt but it would have to be that way, she couldn't be with someone who couldn't admit how he felt, she needed to be with someone who was fully committed to the relationship.

They began serving breakfast when Blair spoke, she knew how to provoke him, "So Serena, how long did it take for you and Humphrey to say those words to each other," she hated to open that can of worms, but knew it would provoke Chuck.

Serena knew something was up, but tried to ignore that feeling in her stomach, she played along and answered though. "Well, about 4 months she said."

Blair looked at Serena, "4 months really? How did it feel when he said those words to you."

Chuck interrupted, "But didn't you just respond with okay."

Serena responded jittery "Yes, that's true. But, I didn't want him to think he had to love me, but that he really did, because he wanted to, not because he had to. I never would take it back hearing him say those words though, even after everything that has happened since. Hearing those words made me so happy, and so did saying it back."

Serena started to sense the tension and got Blair's attention. "B, can we talk for a minute," she then looked at Chuck for a minute and added "Alone."

She pulled Blair aside to talk privately, "B what's going on between you and Chuck?" she probed.

"Nothing," she lied hoping Serena wouldn't notice.

Serena sighed, "B that was not nothing I could sense the tension. You can tell me anything, we're sisters. What's me is you. I will never judge you, you can trust me."

"I don't want to talk about it," she admitted.

Serena was growing more frustrated, "B tell me what's going on, please. I want to help you. What was that about, bringing up my past with Dan? Really?"

"Forget it," Blair snapped back trying to avoid the topic.

"Blair," she tried again.

"He still hasn't said it,"

Serena then figured it out, "He hasn't told you he loved you yet?" she inquired trying to confirm her suspicions.

Blair sighed before responding sadly, "No he hasn't. I don't want this to be a repeat of what happened with Nate. With Nate I was always so uncertain; I never really felt his heart was really there. I fear the same thing with Chuck, and I won't do it again."

Serena gave Blair a reassuring look, but it was not a look of pity, but assurance. "B, come on, you know how Chuck feels about you. He loves you; it just takes him longer to say it. He has a hard time letting his guard down, and truly make himself vulnerable. He pushes people away. Just give him time, he will come around."

"It's not his feelings that worry me. I know how he feels about me, I do. It's his inability to express them to me, his girlfriend. Who cares how he feels, if he can't express them."

She fought hard to hold back her tears, "Can we just go back now. He has until the white party, or I will have to rethink our relationship."

They both returned to the table and sat down, "Bass can you pass me the salt please," Blair asked with bitterness in her tone. He could tell something was wrong, but couldn't figure out what.

xoxo

Chuck and Nate began talking for a moment, "So what's up between you and Blair man." Nate began to question, wanting to know where Chuck's head was at.

"I wish I knew. Everything seemed fine before, but now she's been giving me the silent treatment." He said cluelessly.

Nate just had an idea, "Does this have anything to do with what Blair said about Dan and Serena," he questioned Knowing it was possible.

"Blair knows how I feel about her," Chuck responded before sighing, taking a sip of his drink. "She's always known how I feel."

"Oh, Chuck you are clueless at times you know that." Nate said as he shook his head at his best friend.

Chuck looked up at Nate in confusion. "What are you saying, Nathaniel."

Nate gave him a look that was getting on his nerves. "Look you and I are finally friends again, okay. So I'm going to give you some advice. Tell her you love her, that's what she wants. I know Blair; she plays games when she wants something. She was trying to provoke you, to get you to say those 3 words she wants to hear from you." Nate said as if it was old news, "She knows how you feel. She just wants to hear the words from you, and for you to make yourself vulnerable, to let your guard down. So, what are you afraid of?"

Chuck sighed, "Nothing, it's just I wanted to tell her at the right time."

Nate looked at his best friend confused, "What time better than now?"

He then ran his hand over his forehead, "I don't know. I just want the moment to be perfect, and not forced."

"Man just do me a favour and tell her, before you lose her. Don't make the same mistake I did, tell her you love her, I promise it will be worth it." He told Chuck matter-of-factly. When he lost Blair he'd made a mistake, knowing that he didn't appreciate Blair enough. He didn't want Chuck to make the same mistake. He knew how much his best friend and ex-girlfriend loved each other, how perfect they were together. He also knew how afraid Chuck was to let his guard down, "Look Chuck. I know it can be scary to make yourself vulnerable, but is it worth losing Blair over it?"

"I was going to tell her after the white party," he found himself confessing to his best friend. He wanted to tell her then when it was just the two of them, he didn't want all of society gossiping about his love life.

Chuck knew exactly how he was going to say it; he was planning on telling her tonight after the white party, after that he planned on watching breakfast at tiffany's with her - after making up of course, in true Chuck and Blair fashion. He knew how much Blair loved Audrey Hepburn, and knew it would be a perfect surprise for her He also planned on surprising her with her favourite macaroons and Lady Godiva chocolates. He knew how much she loved them.

"Oh, okay. Just make sure you do, you know Blair, she needs reassurance." Nate stated trying to get Chuck to not repeat his mistakes, "Just let your guard down, and tell her. Show her a part of you nobody else sees."

"You're right Nathaniel," he said as they were walking down the street and they were about to bump into Blair and Serena, "I have a surprise planned for her later as well," he pointed out. He knew he shouldn't have waited so long to tell her. He realized it was more than just telling her at the right time that was stopping him.

He knew he had been scared of telling her. He had never been loved by anyone, or loved anyone before. He never said those 3 words. 8 letters to a girl before, and he felt exposed because of it. He knew he had to tell her though, or else he would lose her – to someone else and that thought pained him.

On the other end of the street Blair and Serena had been talking. "Damn that mother Chucker," she blurted out to her best friend as she took a sip of her Slurpee, "I know I didn't ask him to say it before. But this has gone on long enough; I don't want to be just another girl to him."

Blair's biggest fear when they first got together after Nate's words to her where what if she was just another girl to him, that thought made her heart churn. She didn't want to be some girl to pass the time with, "If he won't tell me how he feels then why should I stay with him. I need to know how much he really feels."

Serena looked at her best friend. She knew how much Chuck loved her best friend. and Knew how much in love with Blair he was, but also how afraid he was. She remembered when Dan first told her he loved her how exposed she felt. She figured Chuck had the same fear, but unlike her and Dan, Chuck had a habit of pushing people away.

"Blair, I don't think you will ever be just some random girl to Chuck," she responded as she wondered why her best friend had these doubts. It was a bit confusing to her, she had never seen Chuck act the way he did towards Blair, so committed to making it work that he had with Blair. It was actually kind of sweet she thought, "You know how Chuck feel about you," she pointed out as if it was the most obvious news in the world.

"The problem isn't how he feels," she said bluntly, "It's his inability to express it to the right person." She did know how he felt towards her. He told Nate at his father's wedding, and Serena knew too. Yet he still didn't express them to the right person – her. "It's his inability to express them to the right person. Who cares who he tells if he doesn't tell me."

"He will tell you B. I'm sure," she reassured her best friend as she continued, "You know Chuck. He just has a hard time making himself vulnerable. But I know how he feels about you, he loves you B. I've never seen him commit himself to a relationship as much as he has with you."

With every other girl it was just about sex, and nothing more. He let them stay over-night in his suite at his father's Hotel. But they never got to stay past breakfast, and he never contacted them again, he never slept with the same girl twice. He mostly avoided them other than the awkward occasional run-in, within his social circle.

With Blair Chuck had been so different, it was as if Blair had changed Chuck for the better. She actually liked Chuck much better when he started dating Blair, more so than before. He actually became someone she was pleased to have as a friend and a step-brother.

Even though they now got along better, it was still a little awkward for them. Chuck still liked to tease her, he knew how to get on her nerves. But she had to admit that him with Blair was a sight she would never truly get used to. However it was a pleasant sight. With Blair Chuck became less vulgar towards her, even though they did not have your typical brother/sister relationship, they often enjoyed bantering with each other. She would not trade it for the world however.

If it was not for Chuck, Serena wouldn't have been able to stop Georgina Sparks or have been able to have someone to talk to about the whole ordeal. When the summer began she had seen how happy Chuck and Blair were, and she had envied that. Given the fact that she broke up with Dan, they occasionally tried to bother each other every now and then.

Chuck had become quite the gentlemen with Blair, did whatever it took to achieve her happiness, still she didn't understand what was taking Chuck so long to tell her. She knew how her step-brother felt, and she really hoped he would tell her soon and that he wouldn't be too much of a coward and lose her because of it. She knew it would devastate Chuck if he lost her to someone else, because he was too afraid to admit his feelings for Blair.

"I know, but if he won't admit them, as far as I am concerned there will be no us anymore," Blair left it at that not wanting to discuss her love life anymore, she changed the subject about Serena's summer and the hot life guard who asked her out. She hoped Chuck would tell her, and if not, that was his loss.

xoxo

The White party was coming to an end; the event had been a huge success, other than the drama that unfolded of course. Still, something was missing, Chuck still hadn't told her her he loved her and she was done she decided. Why was she even in a relationship with Chuck if he wouldn't admit how he felt?

After all Nate warned her, what happens when Chuck cheats on you? He more meant it more as a when, than an if. What if Nate had been right all along, what if Chuck was just passing the time before he went back to his womanizing ways. That thought pained her, all she wanted to know was how Chuck felt about her – was that too much to ask?

She hoped she was right about Chuck being the one for her, but what if she was wrong? What if Chuck wasn't the one for her? Blair was supposed to be the destination, not the stop along the way – but Blair was beginning to wonder if Chuck saw her as the latter.

As she was consumed be her thoughts, Chuck appeared behind her. She turned around to look at him. "Chuck, aren't you done for tonight?" she snapped at him. She was still angry he hadn't said those three words to her, how hard could it be?

"Look, I know I should have said it a lot sooner. You know how I feel about you, that there is nobody else I could ever love," he pointed out as if it was the most obvious statement in the world, "Please don't leave here yet," he demanded pleadingly as his hand touched her shoulders gently.

"Why? And I'm Chuck Bass doesn't count," she commanded harshly. She wouldn't let him get off that easy by using his signature line 'I'm Chuck Bass' she found it to be clique at times and he wouldn't let it be that simple this time.

"Because you don't want to," he interjected pleadingly, she shook her head back in response, "Not good enough," she responded as her eyes started to look away from Chuck's gaze."Because I don't want you to," he retorted more persistently. "Not good enough."

"What else is there?" he asked in disbelief not knowing what else to do. He would say anything to make things right with her. He didn't want to lose her in that moment.

Blair looked at him as she tried one last attempt to get Chuck to say what she wanted to hear or she was done with him, "Quite simple actually. You either love me, or you don't. Tell me the true reason I should stay here, and not walk off with someone else," she told him. It was true she didn't need to make much effort to pick up another guy. If he wouldn't accommodate, she knew there were guys that would. "three words, eight letters, say it and I'm yours."

"I love you," he responded knowing he did feel it. He just didn't know the right time or way to tell her. He knew he probably left it too late, and he shouldn't have. A part of him had also been afraid to tell her, what it would mean for them if he had.

"Thank you, that's all I have wanted to hear from you for months. I love you too," she responded back knowing she no longer had any doubts of Chuck's feelings for her. She just wished he would have told her sooner.

Chuck began, "Look Blair. I know I should have told you sooner, I never doubted how I felt about you," and that part was true he always knew how he felt, there was never any doubt, "It's just. I was scared. Scared that you would see," he finished as his mind began to ponder at that thought.

Blair looked at him and questioned, "See what?" she really wondered what he meant. What side was she supposed to see that she didn't already know about? Nothing could change the way she felt about him she decided.

"Me," Chuck finished as his voice began to tremble as he got nervous. Chuck never was scared of anything before telling Blair how he felt. Chuck Bass was willing to do anything, without any fear. Yet the exposure of telling Blair how he felt scared him to death.

"Chuck, you never have to worry about that. I am not sorry for falling in love with you, and nothing will change the way I feel about you. Do you understand?" she assured him. Why did he think she would judge him for who he was, for seeing him? She was never the judging type.

She knew ever since Chuck had started dating Blair that he became softer, but that was nothing to be afraid of, it showed he had a caring side. He put someone else's feelings above his own, remained faithful and didn't care about partying, booze and loose women anymore – he would never do that and jeopardize losing Blair.

"I know that now," he then leaned in to kiss her and whispered in her ear, "let's go someplace more private. Let's say we make up and then watch a movie?" he then winked at Blair seductively. "Breakfast at tiffany's perhaps?"

"I guess there can be some enjoyable pleasure in that," she admitted with a grin. She loved Audrey Hepburn ever since she was a little girl. Blair saw Audrey Hepburn as a role model., the fact that Chuck was willing to endure a Audrey film made her heart warm at the thought.

"Which one," she enquired pleadingly with her mischievous grin as her fingers began to trace his chest. She always got her way, and Chuck just couldn't say no to her, even if he wanted to.

"I was thinking Tiffany's," he told her as he began to kiss her passionately. They finally got to the stage where they were open with each other about their feelings.

Chuck's mask was always perfectly in place, a mask he never let anyone crack, but Blair had managed to crack through. He had wondered why he hadn't been more open before. Ever since he told her he loved her, he had become more open with her, and he showed more of his vulnerabilities.

As summer came to a close, and fall started to approach that meant a new school year was about to begin. Last Year she had Nate as her boyfriend, but he had been distant with her, with his feelings for Serena became more apparent. It ultimately lead to her being overthrown as the Queen of Constance.

Blair wouldn't make the same mistake twice, this time she had a true king by her side. A king who would do anything for her, and she would do anything for him. After all a Queen always protected her king, and her king would always protect his Queen.

This year she wouldn't let outsiders in, she would be more careful with her projects, she wouldn't let anyone that had too much pride into her inner circle, who would want the crown to themselves.

With Chuck by her side she would rule her final year with an Iron Fist. She would make sure she got into Yale, that she made as many alliances as she could, gaining entry into secret societies depended on it.

As her and Chuck finished watching the movie she looked up at him and placed a kiss on his lips, "Thanks for tonight, Bass. Despite the false start earlier, this night ended perfectly.

"For you Waldorf, anything, it's us versus the world," he said as he deepened her kiss, "I love you," he told her for the millionth time. After he said it at the White Party, he couldn't stop saying it. He didn't know what he was so afraid of earlier. It was the best feeling ever to him, saying, and having someone feel it towards him.

After they finished watching Breakfast at Tiffany's they had made love to each other and woke up next to each other, they spent all morning discussing what Senior year would bring them. And as long as they had each, nothing could tear them apart. They would be a force to be reckoned with.

~The End

**A/N: This one-shot was prompted by ririi69 who asked to write something where Chuck and Blair went to Cotillion together and this is what I came up with. I know it took me forever to get this out but it sits at 15,500 words (32 pages) so, I hope that makes up for it. Also a huge thank you to ChuckluvsBlairBass/ChuckBlair107 for Beta'ing this one shot :) Next I plan on updating Love Makes Everything Simple Chapter 7, which I am aiming for a february publishing date. It is already written through to half of chapter 8, just needs editing. And after Chapter 8 of Love makes Everything Simples (F.K.A. I want to Make it up to you for the rest of my life) I will be doing a 3x22 AU One-Shot prompted on Tumblr. If you ever want to prompt a one-shot you can do so by Fanfiction PM, Tumblr or Twitter ( Chairytale944) and I will write it as soon as I can. I still have 4 prompts to fill, but can't promise they will be done anytime soon as I have to balance that between my updates. I will be doing 2 updates then a one-shot and so on, and so forth. Please let me know what you think and if you like this story please review :)**


End file.
